Silent Thunderstorms: Storms of Anger!
by Sirose
Summary: Sparks fly between Shuichi and DimBlack, especially one of their singers, Syrose! What's a singer to do?!


Zepp Tokyo.  
Where Bad Luck first mad their appearance... Where Bad Luck's reputation was made.  
"Zepp Tokyo," breathed Shuichi. "If it wasn't for Ryuichi, we would be lost."  
The night air was cool and comforting. The sky was a dark blue, and the fans were to be heard even from the outside.   
Sakano scratched his head in fury. "THEY'RE LATE!" he screeched,"AGH, WE'LL HAVE TO START WITHOUT THEM..! THE PRESIDENT IS GONNA HAVE MY BUTT FOR THIS!!" Sakano twirled around like a frantic twister and smashed to the wall of the dressing room. "Calm down, Sakano-san," Hiro insisted, patting the producer's shoulder.  
"Pfft, I don't want them to come," muttered Shuichi. He was angry at the newcomers. Who were they to act like thery were top notch, anyways? They just burst out of the blue, and everyone starts to love them.  
"DAMN THEM!" He punched his fist to the wall, and made a large hole.   
"Blowing off steam, are we?" the familiar voice called out to him. He looked through the hole. There stood Syrose, with a broad smirk on her face. She was in a Sailor uniform. Shuichi understood what she said, despite the language barriers. Ever since he tripped on her, things were going stranger then usual. How could they understand each other? Why is she even here?  
Shuichi growled at the girl. Syrose grinned, and poked Shuichi right in his eye. He fell, crying like a baby.   
"WHY YOU-"  
"What the hell is YOUR problem? I try to be nice, and your rejecting my band!!"  
Sparks flew across their eyes. Shuichi never felt as furious since he met ASK's Aizawa.  
"MY PROBLEM? Look at you, you're only a CHILD, and you just barge up here thinking you're hot and all, but-"  
"Shut up."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"SHUT UP. I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE-"  
Hiro, Suguru, Mr. K and Sakano who were in the room watched as the two argued.  
"YOU'RE JEALOUS!!"  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I AM NOT-"  
Shuichi stopped immediatley as the other DimBlack members appeared next to Syrose. "Is there a problem going on here, Sy?" growled Kearbi,"I can fix him, we can all fix him."  
Syrose shook her head,"No. It's okay. It's just a person blowing off some hot air." They turned to leave to their dressing room, when Syrose and Talya stopped, turned around and gave Shuichi the finger. They ran off, giggling.  
"THOSE BASTARDS! WHY I OUGHTA-" Shuichi swung his fists around, trying to run but was held back by Hiro and company.  
"Those girls..I swear," breathed Shuichi. "Yes, they're very immature," agreed Hiro. "Yea," nodded Suguru.  
Shuichi cooled off before the show. He stood backstage, concentrating on the new song's lyrics. The audience called and stomped for the show to begin, but DimBlack was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where are they?!" panicked Sakano.  
"Probably adjusting their balls," muttered Shuichi. He hated them, especially that Syrose girl,"Let's just go on-"  
'Reality is a dream in our minds...' A voice sang out. The crowd grew silent. Shuichi's lips pursed.  
'Just another sick illusion in our world...' Another voice sang.   
'Love is a poison...A sweet taste of candy, but just a drug of suicide...' The two voices sang together. The lights appeared on the stage, Kearbi and Syrose stood side by side. Syrose now wore a violet trench coat, a white tanktop and a black skirt. Her legs covered in fishnet stockings and her feet caressed by mission boots. Kearbi wore a tight, red see through sweater, a black bra was seen, and her legs were covered in shredded grey leather pants. She wore high heeled boots.  
'Please..leave me...'  
'Leave me to the land of nightmares...'  
Kearbi and Syrose opened their mouths and screamed gracefully,"POISONED!"  
The rest of the lights turned on, the other DimBlack members with stylish outfits. The crowd gasped.  
"Just another Dream!" Talya ran her fingers through her guitar, her head gazed up, her hair whipped. Hayli banged against the bass, playing passionately, the drums were beating with fury by Sii, and Candi's remarkable lavish melodies mixed in well.  
"You were the one who took me down,   
my fears and dreams were to collide because of my affections of you.  
You caused heartbreak to all, but I saw your soul through my tearful eyes.  
You're my suicide, my lover, my poisoned candy.."  
DimBlack's song grew louder and louder, faster and faster by each word. The audience. Silent. Amazed and shocked by this haunting melody. Their eyes widened as Kearbi screamed so beautifully into her mic and breathed violently, as Syrose danced with her's. How Talya looked like she was playing a man, rather than a guitar, singing as background; Hayli's bass was strummed with her gentle fingers, head banging now and then. Sii's expression was blank, serious, but inspiring as she played the drums; Candi's eyes, closed and sorrowful were her tunes.   
"My suicide, my lover, my poisoned candy.   
I miss your whispers into the cold breezes of Hades,  
See me through biased eyes,   
I can't live without your touch against my lips.  
You were my suicide, my nightmares, my dreams, my hopes, my lover, my...  
..poisoned..CAAANNNDDDYYYYYY!!!"  
The song ended with a powerful blast from Talya and Hayli.  
The audience exploded in cheers, and screams of praise. The DimBlack members smiled, breathing heavily into their mics.  
"Thank You, Zepp Tokyo!"  
"Domo Arigato!"  
"DimBlack Desu!"  
The audience went wilder than ever. Syrose skipped around the stage, and threw her coat to the audience. Kearbi, her spiked bracelet. The fangirls dived in, fighting over each other. DimBlack smiled with glory and pride.  
"Thank you for listening! Now, the main event, BAD LUCK!" yelled Talya into the mic.  
"DimmBlackk! DimmBlackk!!" the audience roared. They kept calling after them, even though they left the stage.  
As Syrose walked behind the curtain, she was greeted with Shuichi's glare,"We warmed the audience up for you."  
Shuichi responded with a low hiss. He walked past Syrose, his head held high.  
"What's his problem?" asked Talya.  
"I'm guessing it's a rare case of PMS among men," Syrose answered.  
"Either that, or he lacks sex in his life," mocked Hayli.  
DimBlack exploded in laughter.  
Bad Luck's performance was good, too. But the cheers of DimBlack were much louder than their's. This made Shuichi rather pissy. "Why can't they see they're too full of themselves?!" whinned the singer,"They're amateurs! It was only luck!!"  
"Luck or not, they were good."  
"Yuki.."  
Yuki Eiri, stood before Shuichi. He gave him a piercing look.   
"Yuki,I.."  
"Quiet." Yuki walked toward Shuichi and placed his finger on his lips. Shuichi's eyes glowed, forgetting about DimBlack.  
"YUKI, YOU STILL LOVE ME?!?"  
"Stupid. Just because I don't talk to you for a day, doesn't mean I hate you."  
Shuichi and Yuki left together that night, and you could pretty much guess what happened in his house that night.  
[Yep, sweet lovin'. Amongst men. Ha.]  
Hiro and Suguru were greeted with Shuichi's unusually huge, genki eyes the next morning. "Hiro, ask me if anything good happened between me and Yuki-"  
"Shuichi, no time for that," Hiro told him,"The president wants all of the NG building to go to the confrence room. He has an important announcement."  
"Important announcement?"  
"Yes," Suguru replied. "Tohma says it's urgent."  
In the confrence room, there were reporters everywhere. They took pictures of Bad Luck as they entered.  
"Shuichi, how do you feel about this?"  
"Um..Pardon?"  
"About the new-"  
"Quiet please," a feminine voice called from a table in front of the room. Seguchi Tohma, sat. His arms crossed, and wore a feathery laced suit. "I have contacted all of you because of an important announcement."  
The room went silent. Shuichi, Suguru and Hiro all stood in the back of the room.  
"As you may have heard, NG has picked up a new band and is supporting them. I would like to announce to you all today, that this new band, will now be part of the NG family. Not only NG, but the Nittle Grasper family too. Please welcome-"  
Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "No way.."  
"DimBlack."  
'This can't be happening,' Shuichi thought,'No.'  
The girls walked in, smiles on their faces. Syrose skipped in, unusually really happy. Lights flashed about. Reporters asked questions, a blaze of conversation arose.  
"Hi!!" Sirose accosted, waving her hand around, wildly.  
"NO!"   
The room turned and faced Shuichi,"NO, NO! They're only CHILDREN!"  
Syrose's hand waving stopped. She remained silent.  
"LOOK AT THEM, THEY THINK THEY'RE EVERYTHING, I MEAN-"  
"SHU-CHAN, STOP BEING SO MEAN!!"  
Shuichi stopped his whinning when Ryuichi stood up from a chair and took off his sunglasses. "We gave you a chance, and you should give them a chance, too!" [Whispers of 'Ryuichi Sakuma' filled the room.] Ryuichi stood next to Syrose, eyes filled with rage.   
'She's stealing away Ryuichi, too,' Shuichi thought.  
Ryuichi patted Syrose's head. Talya, Candi and Kearbi hugged the girl. Hayli and Sii glared at Shuichi.  
"No one understands," muttered Shuichi. He clenched his fists. "YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!" He ran out of the room and to the streets of Tokyo. Syrose stared at the door. Hiro ran after his best friend.  
"Now, now. Crying will get you nowhere, neh? I wonder what's gotten into Shuichi.." Ryuichi sang as he took out Kumagoro and placed it on Syrose's head.  
"Why does he hate us?" Syrose asked herself.  
"Shuichi's a fool." responded Talya.  
"But...Aren't we all fools?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
